NCST (Nest)
by Impper1
Summary: A retelling of the RWBY Story with Original characters. (Currently rated:M since I will go into detail on the nature of the fights.) Hope you enjoy! (I'm bad with summaries sorry)
1. What is NCST?

**This here is just a little cover page to explain what it is I'm writing.**

Hello! Welcome to the NCST! A retelling of the RWBY story with the OC's that I created. There's gonna be a few things that are changed of course to not only include what I have planned for this story but to bring make the retelling of the RWBY story more interesting.

 _*Disclaimer*_

I actually wrote this story (handwrote might i add) back in my 9th grade year, and managed to get to the end of Vol. 2 of RWBY. So everything that I will have down will actually be pre-planned with a little of a mature flair to it. I just have to rack my memory banks because I have unfortunately lost that story. (It actually took me a couple seconds to remember the names of the main characters which I will leave an overview of the characters in the next chapter.)

 _*Disclaimer end*_

In the next chapter I'll introduce the main characters, introduce their weapons and who they're supposed to be a counterpart of in terms of story progression. Hope you enjoy!

 **(A/N: Future me here, I apologize for the Grammar that's missing in the first three chapters of our tale. Don't know what came over me then, but it wasn't pretty. It's readable at the very least! hehe)**


	2. NCST: The Characters

**(A/N: Many of the weapon ideas came from the game Dynasty Warriors but with elements of the RWBY story in it.**

 **I know that semblances would be nice to know, however I go over everyone's semblance in the story.)**

Noah Ark

The main Protagonist the story will be based around, so in a sense he's the Ruby Rose. He's more of an "action speaks louder than words" Kind of guy but knows his limits of what he can and cannot do since his stature is small but his physique is huge. His weapon is a Tonfa that fires more like cannon sized shots from the tips. It can also connect to become a Katana. His clothing style is like a school boy, but with more elbow room. His main color scheme is brown with yellow accents throughout the garb.

Clair Leonessa

The member of the four who talks the least and if she does talk it's important, she's extremely introverted until she warms up to you. Slender and meek, you wouldn't guess that she was a fighter. She's like Blake Belladonna in a sense with her personality (In the earlier Rwby volumes.) She uses a Flute (that's sharpened just a little bit that she can use it like a rapier) as her weapon that can break apart to become Throwing Knives. She wears a long dress as her main clothing choice. Her color scheme is Cream.

Sapphire Alaster

The Weiss Schnee of the whole group and down to a T with it. The heir of a famous dust company with shady practices. She, however, is not based in Atlas but based in Mistral. When she speaks she has a condescending tone but she's motherly in nature and has a bit of an outsider accent. **(Imagine if a British Accent and a Russian Accent had a baby.)** She's extremely tall and her physique makes her the strongest of the team. Her weapon is a Crossbow that can turn into a Whip. She wears a dress like Weiss, a nod to her Highborn class. Her Color scheme is Sapphire Blue.

Tina Parca

I'd say shes the most rambunctious of the four and she's a lot more of a follower than a leader. She's the opposite of Noah, where she loves to push her limits, almost like Yang Xiao Long. She loves to crack jokes and bring light in dark situations. She's a bit more cocky as well. She's the smallest of the bunch but don't let that fool you on how she fights. She uses Throwing Axes that can combine into a giant two-handed axe. She wears little clothing, consisting of athletic spandex and a crop top. Her color scheme is Midnight Green.

 **(These are the characters! Hopefully by Tomorrow I can have Chapter One and Two up! If you have any questions, feel free to ask!)**


	3. A New Beginning

**(A/N: Welcome to the First Chapter! I tend to group the episodes into one chapter so that way you have more to read and not just like... two paragraphs to read. Leave a review if you enjoy! I love hearing feedback.)**

I never thought I would have been admitted into the best academy set to train Huntsmen and huntresses yet here I am, standing on an airship to Beacon Academy. It nice to  
see the many people that are also looking forward to the school year. My eyes keep finding this girl with short red hair and what seems to be her sister, who is an extremely vibrant yellow hair. Something about them just excited me but I don't know what it is that was doing that. Whatever it is, I know that it's going to throw me for a huge ride. There was also this girl on the airship that had a bunch of books that she would keep to herself. She was short, but not as short as the red-haired girl. Her hair was straight and had bangs to boot. If her hair was in front of her face it would have covered it completely. She was studying the people on the ship quietly and when she wasn't doing that she was reading. It was interesting to see someone so detached from social life, it made me want to experience it…

Too bad I couldn't. My Scroll was a buzz from all the likes I was getting of a picture of me and the airship that I took… Pshhhhh, even I can't make that up. It was my mother making sure that I was landing at Beacon safely. I let her know that she had nothing to worry about and continued to keep to myself. That's when the screens that was showing the news about another Dust robbery turned into this platinum blond lady.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

That's when this blond male ran and threw up on the airship. Man, would I hate to be him. The airship we were arriving on begins it's decent into Beacon Academy. In all its glory I never noticed the girl with the books arrive next to me to stare at the Academy. I reached out to greet her but when she sensed I was close to her she whirled her body to face me, politely curtsied, and walked away. I guess she knows her manners, although I wish I could actually meet her. When the airship finally landed, blondie ran out as soon as he could to finish upchucking. I found myself behind the sisters… well sister. Vibrant yellow was whisked away by her friends, which left Red-head alone and dizzy. She accidently ran into Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust company. She threw one heck of a hissy fit. She took a vial of dust and kept waving it in front of Red-head face. I saw the dust kind of float in front of Red like it was a pepper cloud and I prepared for the worst, as the vial she was shaking was an explosive dial. One sneeze and explosion later, Miss Schnee, who was lecturing the fallen Red-head, was then confronted by another girl with a nose in her book. This time with long black hair that's topped off with a neat little bow. She grabbed a vial of dust and handed it back to Miss Schnee, educated Red while at the same time back talking Miss Schnee. Miss Schnee than left in a tantrum like manner, and she met up with her colleague Sapphire Alaster, the heir to the Alaster dust company. Sapphire looked in our direction, sized me up and I could have sworn that her eyes softened but it just seemed like maybe my eyes were playing tricks because she whirled around quickly and started chatting with Weiss again. Gods I never thought I would have seen so many snooty people in one place. Black Bow left as soon as she arrived and left Red alone. I went up to her and extended my hand. I shot her a grin.

"Need a hand?" She grabbed it and hoisted herself up.

"Wow, apparently the only nice person here aside from my sister." She said. That's when Blond upchuck boy appeared behind her

"Hey! I'm a nice person too!" Red and I laugh at his exclamation. Red then looks at him

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the plane?" Saw that one coming. Blondie decided to ignore the question and we started walking what seemed aimlessly.

"Hey, maybe I should call you crater face than." Blond exclaimed

"That was an accident! Besides, my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose." Red finally said.

"Yeah, well the name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!" Blondie said confidently

"Do they love it?" I deadpanned.

"Well… Not yet, but they will!" Jaune's confidence definitely wavered pretty fast there.

"My name is Noah Ark, but with a K. Hopefully we can become better friends?" I said to them with my arms outstretched. They both took my hands

"I would love that." Ruby said with a smile on her face. Jaune nodded his head. We all headed off to where we were supposed to be and when we got there, we all split up. Ruby managed to introduce me to her sister, Yang, before she went into how her first day has gone. (Which I must add was funnier to hear about and remember at the same time.) Of course, throughout the whole relaying of the story, Miss Schnee herself appeared behind Ruby, yelling and scaring her into Yang's arms. Ruby tries to introduce herself to Weiss and ask if she can be friends and Weiss answered and I quote "Yeah! We can host sleepovers, paint our nails and talk about boys like blonde and scraggly over there." Ruby, of course, missed the sarcasm in the sentence and tried to smooth things over with Weiss again. That's when Weiss handed her a Schnee dust booklet, told her to read it, and left to find Sapphire again. Poor Ruby. That's when Headmaster Ozpin appeared in front of us to say his speech to us.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Odd, but it seems that he has a good idea on how to teach and help us. Hopefully our talents will flourish here. While in the amphitheater, I noticed a smaller girl in a really dark green crop top and shaved hair on her right side. She turned around, saw me and had this really big smile. Just like the girl on the airship, I think I'll be seeing her more often. When the commencement ceremony concluded, we were ushered into dormitory rooms, which so happened to be Co-Ed. After showering and changing I met up with Ruby and Yang. Ruby was definitely still kind of upset because of what happened earlier today, but she perked up a little bit when she spotted the girl with the black bow. She introduced herself as Blake and they had a conversation about their favorite books and the ideals of Huntsmen and Huntresses which I thought was really nice. Of course, that's when Weiss and Yang started arguing because Weiss went and being her argumentative self. This drew the attention of Sapphire, the girl I met on the airship and the girl I saw at the commencement ceremony. Sapphire looked a little bit annoyed as she was trying to get sleep, Me and the girl with the shaved hair laughed while watching, and I noticed that the girl who I met on the airship was still in her book but had a small smile on her face, and a slight giggle. That's when Blake blew the light on the candle, which coincidentally was the last source of light on. The dormitory went dark and everyone went quiet. After finding our spots we all settled in for the night and fell asleep.

This school year is shaping up to be a very interesting year, and I know that I will enjoy it.


	4. Initiation

**(A/N: I went through and re-edited the Chapter and reposting it, sorry if you see it again!)**

When we awoke the next day, our first test was going to start. Everyone headed into the locker rooms to go get ready for the day and to change our clothes. I ran into Ruby and Yang while I was walking towards the area we were supposed to be at and waved at them. While there, we saw Pyrrha Nikos, Miss Untouchable herself. She was flanked by Weiss and Sapphire, both of them looking to achieve some kind of ulterior goal. Again, I can sense the snootiness from a mile away. Ruby looks at Weiss and says to herself, "Man I hope that I don't get put onto her team."

"Oh? So, the rumor is true?" I asked her. I heard when I was getting here that we were going to be put on teams and those teammates were going to be our teammates for life. I wanted to be on a team with Ruby and Yang since they are the most familiar to me than anyone in this school. Ruby nodded her head, then continued to watch Pyrrha, Weiss, Sapphire, and now Jaune who appeared. Judging on Jaune's posture, I want to say he's trying to swoon one of them. From the looks of it, he's trying to swoon Weiss? I guess he has a death wish or something huh? Or at least a really high tolerance of rejection. Once the girls finally left a defeated Jaune we walked up to him.

"No luck huh?" I stated matter-of-factly to him.

"I don't get it, ladies love confidence! I don't know what I'm doing wrong…" Poor guy sounded so defeated.

"Snow angel probably wasn't the best start." Yang said to him. We both left after that to get ready of the test. There, we were assigned platforms and Professor Goodwitch went over the rules. The rumors were true, but there's a bigger catch. The first person we lock eyes with once we land is going to be our partner for the rest of the school year, meaning that they're going to be a part of your team no matter what. Let's hope that Ruby is going to come in clutch but there's no telling what's going to happen. We have to go into the Emerald Forest to find relics that Professor Ozpin placed in the ruins that are there. Of course, the Emerald Forest is filled to the brim with Grimm, monsters that seem like mindless, murderous beings. They seem to be attracted to the misfortune and despair of others. How are we getting there? Getting launched from the platforms and landing using our own "Landing strategy."

That's when people started getting launched. First to be launched was Sapphire, who was assigned an end of the platform, Jaune had the other end. I was in the middle of Yang and Ruby, who was on the end of where Jaune was. I prepared for launch as the platforms seem to give three clicks before launch. Jaune, who couldn't grasp what a landing strategy was kept asking Ozpin questions. I tuned him out and focused on the launch. I knew what I was going to do when I got launched: there's trees everywhere so I can hook onto a branch using my weapon and swinging down from there.

I take flight behind Yang and Ruby was right behind me. I take a moment to survey my surroundings, and find the biggest tree I could land on, since those normally have the sturdiest branches. I see Sapphire use her weapon, a Whip, to hook onto the branches around her. The quiet girl descended quickly and gracefully, like a dancer gliding through the wind. On the other hand, the girl with the crop top took an axe that's twice her size and chop down a tree in one slice and started to ride the tree down to the ground. Pyrrha broke a couple of branches and perched onto a branch, there she heard Jaune Arc struggling to catch his balance. She took her Javelin and fired it into Jaune's direction. You hear a big *THWOMP* and somehow hear Jaune yell "Thank you!" followed by a "Sorry!" from Pyrrha. The rest of the people that I know I missed land, as I found a branch that can hold me, my weapon and the velocity and gravity of how fast I was coming in. I took my weapon, a pair of tonfas, and combined them together. I hooked them onto what looked like the strongest and longest branch and basically ziplined down the branch and entered the Emerald Forest.

Upon landing, I immediately started running into what I was hoping to be the correct direction, and kept my eyes open for people to be my partner, I ran through several scenarios in my head of who I could run into. Best case would definitely be Ruby or Yang, as they are the people I'm most familiar with. After them, maybe Blake? She'd be pretty nice to talk too, but it might be a little one-sided. She looks like a capable fighter though. I wouldn't mind Pyrrha either, to pair with someone that renowned would be a giant blessing. Jaune would be… awkward at best. He definitely seems clumsy when it comes to combat, but he would be nice company to have. The Heiresses would be the last resort, although at least Sapphire is nicer than Weiss. While running, I hear this melodic tone ring out. Once I pinpointed where it came from I sprinted in that direction, there I noticed several Ursai casually napping like they aren't Grimm which are supposed to be scary and ruthless. There, standing in the middle of several napping Ursai, was the quiet girl. When she finished playing the Ursai were sound asleep, and it seemed like the noise of the forest that was teeming with humans now wasn't going to wake them anytime soon. I walked up to her, and once again she whirled her body to face me, this time making the dress she was wearing flow a little bit. We locked eyes, and she smiled a very small smile.

"Clair." She said, bowing her head slightly in my direction. I stuck out my hand, but she flinched at it since I did it really fast.

"Sorry, was trying to be polite. The names Noah." I retreated my hand and instead did the same notion Clair did. "Nice to meet you." I added. She smiled at me again. We stood there amid the sleeping Ursi just kind of staring at each other. "We should probably keep moving towards the objective." I said. She nodded and started dashing towards the opposite end of where we came from. I followed suit, watching as someone who has limited mobility due to her attire somehow have so much speed. There was something about her that made me feel calm, but I couldn't figure out what about her made me calm. Maybe it was her demeanor or the way she carried herself. She seemed proud in who she was, and it was nice to see. I noticed a building in the distance and called out to Clair that our goal was near. I was excited to finally be able to grab our objective and get out. We were lucky to not run into any Grimm so let's hope it stays that way. When we got to the ruins, I noticed that one of the guys from the landing platforms was just leaving, but I didn't pay him any mind. I studied the "relics" we were supposed to grab, and realized they were just regular chess pieces. Before we were able to pick our piece, Blake and Yang emerged from the forest. I shot finger guns at Yang, who reciprocated the action. She went over to the relics and inspected them.

"I guess y'all weren't the first people here." She said, looking at us. Clair and I, in unison, shook our head no. She looked back at the relics, "How about the cute little horsey?"

"I guess it's better than nothing." Blake said, giving Yang a small smile. That's when a whole bunch of crazy things happened. This girl with orange hair and a sliver and pink dress on came riding in on an Ursa, followed by a male in green with a pink extension in his hair. The girl had plenty of energy to spare, but the guy looked tired. "Did she just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake stated in disbelief. The girl pushed past all of us and grabbed the white rook piece singing "I'm queen of the castle!" That's when the guy in green called out her name, Nora. She just laughed and called out to him using his name Ren. That's when started to drop out of the sky but was intercepted by a flying Jaune. Overhead there was a Nevermore, a bird like Grimm, flying above us and from the direction of where Jaune flew back from, Pyrrha runs out of, being chased by a Deathstalker, a Scorpion Grimm. Ruby comes down and joins the group, and that's when we hear Weiss's voice come from the direction of the Nevermore.

"How could you leave me like this!" She screamed from up there.

"I told you to jump!" Ruby yelled back to her.

"She's going to fall…" Blake said matter-of-factly.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said to him

"She's falling." Ren deadpanned.

That's when Jaune had the bright idea that he was going to catch Weiss in mid-air, completely forgetting that there's a thing called gravity, and he wasn't going to be able to break it. I guess Jaune did catch Weiss after they completed the fall, but with his whole body and not just his hands. That's when Pyrrha flew towards us after the Deathstalker struck her. The moment that we thought this was over, purple crop top and athletic pants literally soars into me and knocks the wind out of me. Sapphire runs after her, a little bit out of breath.

"I was aiming for the ruins, but I managed to hit you, Sorry!" She managed to say between her breaths. "I'm Sapphire Alaster, although I'm sure you've heard of me. Pleased to make your acquaintances." She curtsied and we all except Clair waved back, Clair curtsied back to her. Purple crop top however was laughing extremely hard she could have keeled over.

"Sapphy, please tell me we can do that again, that was SOOOOOOO much fun!" She said, unable to control her excitement. "We never formally met, names Tina, kind of a huge deal if you ask me. Just ask around, people have heard of me." I look at Tina and smirked a little bit.

"Do you know Tina?" I said to Clair. She play-thought for a moment before shaking her head no with a small smile. "Thought so, thanks!" Tina stuck out her tongue in response.

"Meanie.."

"What was making you r- "I started to say before I saw the King Taijitu emerge from where they come from. I sighed in defeat. "Ask and ye shall receive huh." We faced the two ground Grimm, the Nevermore was encircling us from in the air.

"Well, the gang is all here! Guess we can all die together!" Yang deadpanned, knowing fully well that our situation is the least ideal situation.

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Ruby said, and she started darting towards the Deathstalker at breakneck speed. She tried to attack the Deathstalker but failed, causing her to retreat to us. Yang and I tried to meet her to make sure she wasn't injured but the Nevermore shot its feathers at us. The feathers blocked the path of Yang and I and captured Ruby's cape, trapping her. This made her a prime target for the Deathstalker and King Taijitu. When we thought the worst was going to happen to her, Weiss and Clair sped through the feathers and, with Clair amplifying Weiss's dust abilities, Weiss froze both the Deathstalker's tail and the King Taijitu's body. That's when Weiss looked at Ruby.

"You are so childish. And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So, if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Ruby, who was extremely appreciative of Weiss's kindness, agreed to her condition. She thanked both her and Clair and we went back to the group.

"Well… what do we do now?" Yang asked us.

"Well, we know our objective. Grab a relic and get to cliffs, that should be our main priority. We don't have to fight the Grimm." Ruby said to us.

"Run and live to see another day… That's an idea I can get behind." Jaune said to us. Tina and Sapphire appeared to already pick the last of the pair pieces, so it just left Jaune, who choose the other White Rook piece, Ruby, who took the other White Knight piece, and I, who took the last White Bishop piece. We took our pieces, looked at each other and shared a small smile as friends.

"We should get going, there's no telling when the Grimm will get free." Ren said to us.

"Right, alright people let's move!" Tina said to us and ushered us all to the cliffs. We ran like our lives depended on it and hoped for the best as we ran.

I guess the best wasn't going to happen today huh?


	5. The Beginning of team NCST!

**(A/N: Hurrah for another 2 am posting!)**

We managed to run to the cliff without any problems from the Nevermore or the two grounded Grimm. We all assumed that Weiss's freeze would stay in place long enough for us to deal with the Nevermore, which has now perched itself on the ruined tower area below the cliff. We split into pairs and we all hid behind columns that made bridges that led to the tower. I was with Sapphire near the edge of the forest. The Nevermore screeched, and when that happened the previously frozen Deathstalker and King Taijitu came rushing out of the forest.

"Oh shit, run!" Jaune yelled out. Everyone started to move from their hiding spots

"Nora distract it!" Ren yelled out at her.

"I'll help!" I said to them. Everyone except Blake, Ren and Weiss ran forward. Sapphire ran up a little bit of the ways and then stopped at a point to watch the action unfold. Me and Nora ran towards the middle of the field, dodging the arrow like feathers that flew our way, Nora took out her weapon, which looked like a grenade launcher and started firing at the Nevermore, I fired cannon ball sized shots from the end of Lolipgana to hurt the Nevermore. We managed to get a good few shots in before the two ground Grimm caught up to us. Ren and Blake attacked the two, Weiss went in and used her glyph semblance to rescue Nora, and Sapphire used her whip to grab me and bring me to the others.

We all started running towards the tower, hoping to cross the bridge and make it to the next safe harbor. We almost made it too, however, the Nevermore had better plans and rammed the bridge, splitting the group up. Ruby, Nora, Yang, Weiss, Jaune and Tina managed to make it all the way, leaving Ren, Pyrrha, Sapphire, Blake, Clair and I on the other end of the bridge with the Deathstalker and King Taijitu. I combined Lolipgana to form a Katana and attacked the Grimm head on along with Blake and Sapphire. Ren, Pyrrha and Clair stayed back to support, Pyrrha and Ren shooting their weapons while Clair played her flute. Her song upped the agility of us, making it hard for us to be hit. The Deathstalker managed to send Blake flying however, but when that happened Ren took her place. After a while I heard a giant boom from behind us; Nora had used her grenade launcher-now- hammer to launch Jaune, Tina, and herself flying towards the two Grimm. Nora hit the Deathstalker square on its head, while Tina sliced the body of the King Taijitu and landed behind it, causing it to turn around. Nora then retreated from the Deathstalker, which used its stinger to attack her, but when that happened, she ran into Blake which knocked Blake off where we were.

"We have to help Tina!" I called to Sapphire and Clair. Tina managed to get the King Taijitu away from the Deathstalker. "You guys deal with the Deathstalker! We can handle King Taijitu!" I added towards Jaune and Pyrrha. Sapphire, Clair and I ran towards where Tina was supposed to be. Sapphire took her whip and wrapped me up. I knew what she was planning to do, and I readied Lolipgana, which was back to its Tonfaed state. Sapphire flew me into King Taijitu and I fired upon it until I was up close and personal with it, then I bashed it with Lolipgana. I heard Clair's song and felt my body fill with energy. As I attacked, I noticed my attacks making bigger impacts upon the giant snake. When Sapphire got close enough to it the crack of the whip filled the air. The whip, laced with the explosive dust, was leaving major dents on the Snake's surface. The two-headed snake coiled up, and once it realized where our source of power came from, started to head straight for Clair. Clair, who sensed the snake's fast approach, stopped playing her flute and prepped for combat. She propelled herself up and sliced through the snake's black head. As she was descending her flute broke apart into throwing knives and she threw those at the snake's white head, momentarily stunning it. Tina then threw her axes at the two snakes, knocking it out.

"We have to find a way to kill the King Taijitu. It's going to wake up soon!" Sapphire exclaimed at us.

"We need to focus on a head at a time. I hate to ask you of this Clair, but can you distract the Black head as we focus on the white?" I stated. It was a risky plan, but it's the only one we have. Clair nodded her head and started to play her flute again. In the middle of her playing, I see the snake has risen and was preparing for our attack. When she finished, she ran towards the black head faster than I have ever seen her run.

"Go and weaken the white head Tina! When you see it falter in its movements, I advise you to back up."

"On it! Try not to get Grimm blood on me please." Tina said with a wink.

"I guess I'm going to propel you into the snake to cut off it's head?" Sapphire said to me. I thought on her proposal for a moment.

"Nah, I thought more about bashing it's skull in than slicing it. Tina would have done a better job doing that."

"Hey, both plans work." Sapphire stated plainly. "Prepare yourself." I felt her whip wrap around me.

"You only have one shot at this Sapphire." Sapphire chuckled at this statement. "Did I say something funny?"

"I think you forgot who I was for a second there Noah." Sapphire said. Her eyes harden as she watches Tina doing her thing against the white head. "I'm an Alaster…" The head falters in its movement. "I never miss." Sapphire flings me toward the head and like magic I connect right with the skull of its head with one swift and powerful hit, making the snake head cave in within itself and implode.

We turned our attention to the other head to see a sight. Clair was having a field day attacking it. Using the speed she gave herself, Clair looked like she had doubles of herself attacking the snake, like there was three of her striking in succession. There were slashes that came from her flute as well as her throwing knives that looked like it ran deep. When Clair realized we were done she stopped moving and turned to look at us, leaving the black head dazed and completely confused. She smiled at us, propelled herself over top of the snake and struck down. The snake collapsed and split into tiny pieces.

"Who would have thought that the quietest girl I've have ever met would be so deadly." Tina said to Clair with a huge smile. Clair looked embarrassed for a bit, but then smile a bright, but small, smile.

"We should go help the others." I said to them.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news," Tina said to us. "as much as I would love to help them, they don't need it, look!" We turned our attention to see a Deathstalker with its head caved in from it's stinger and a Nevermore being carried up a cliff by Ruby, who then beheaded it.

"Well, that was a ton of fun! Let's do it again!" Tina said when we all got up the cliff. "Whatya say?"

"I say no. Let's get home." Jaune said and started moving towards the school.

"For once I agree with the dolt, lets go." Weiss said.

We arrived at the school and handed Professor Ozpin his relics. He gave us a little smile and we were ushered into the Amphitheatre where Professor Ozpin was going to name off the teams we were going to be in. As it turned out, it depends on the relic you brought back. The guy that I saw at the ruins with the relics appeared with three other guys. He made up Team CRDL, but I don't think he was going to be a problem in the future.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. You have retrieved the White rook piece. From this day forth, you'll be known as Team JNPR, led by… Jaune Arc!" Ozpin announced. Hmm… interesting. That should be a fun team.

"Sapphire Alaster, Noah Ark, Clair Leonessa, and Tina Parca. You have retrieved the White bishop piece. From this day forth, you'll be known as Team NCST, led by… Noah Ark!" Ozpin announced to the crowd. Oh? I never thought I would have been leader, I would have thought it was Sapphire. I'll take it.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. You have retrieved the White Knight piece. From this day forth, you'll be known as team RWBY, led by… Ruby Rose!" Weiss served a surprise look, but then covered it up. It was quick though. I'm happy for Ruby though. "Looks like this will be an interesting year…" Ozpin added after he announced Team RWBY. He ended the ceremony and I went up to Ruby and Jaune. We all shared congratulations for making leadership positions and all our teams went to our rooms, which just happen to be right next to each other. RWBY and JNPR were right across from each other while NCST occupied the room right next to team RWBY. We entered the room and tuckered in for the night.

"Are you going to be ok being in a room full of females?" Tina asked me, genuinely curious.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be ok?" I said, not knowing why I was being asked that.

"Well… because you're the only male in a female dominant team. You're going to have to share a room for the next four years without a male companion. Don't you think it'll be too much Estrogen?" Sapphire added. Clair, who was on her bed, looked up from her book. She was also curious about how I'm going to handle this.

"Well, my family is literally female dominant. I was adopted by my Moms and was the youngest of four sisters." I stopped for a moment to let the double mom news set. "as it turned out, they wanted to conceive a son using surrogate and sperm donors but had four females in the process. Both of my parents tried to have a son twice and still didn't have one, so they went to an adoption center for me. At this time, I was maybe 5? My youngest older sister was 7 when I was introduced into the family. I was a foster at first because they had to see if I meshed with my sisters well. Of course, we did, and look where I am now." I said with a slight smile. "How's that for a little backstory huh?" The girls laughed at that statement.

"Man, that makes my origin story sound weak!" Tina said jokingly.

"Let's save it for another time, I'm so tired from this morning. Let's rest." Sapphire said, as she laid her head on her pillow.

"One more question for Noah." Tina said as she put her head down on her pillow. "How will you fare in a room that aren't going to become your sisters?"

"Well that's easy." I said matter-of-factly. I rose my hand up from my bed, Clair's reading light illuminated it against the dark. "We're going to be a family from now on y'know? It's going to be hard to shake each other off anyways." The girls murmured in agreement. "That's how I can fare in a room full of females." The girls, now satisfied with my answers, lay down and slowly get ready to sleep. I let the room fill with silence for a few seconds…

"I'm also gay so it shouldn't be a huge problem." I added in the silence.

Maybe I should have waited for the morning to say that, as the girls jolt awake and bombard me with questions. Let's just say we didn't exactly get a lot of sleep that night.

 **(A/N: I decided to name Noah's weapon! In the future, There's going to be names for all of Team NCST's weapons. I also gave a little bit of a backstory for him as he is kind of one of the main characters. Hope you enjoyed!)**


	6. Author's Note

Hello readers of this Story! It is I, the writer. I am writing this for three reasons, two of them an apology. The other a teaser

First off, I'm sorry that I completely dropped this story as fast as I picked it up. Seeing the numbers views on this story getting lower and lower, till the last chapter I posted which ended up not getting any views until I looked at it recently, really discouraged me to continue writing this story and I had dropped it mid chapter writing and just never picked it back up... Till now.

That's right! NCST is back. It'll be something that I'll be writing while I wait for the recent chapter I wrote for Pokemon Erubus to be looked over. Even with me checking the document, there was still grammar and spelling problems that I just never noticed until I already posted it, so I wanted others to look over it before I post it.

Speaking of Grammar/spelling, my second apology is the lack of grammar in the earlier chapters. I was rereading the Story so I could remember what I was doing with it, and noticed a BUNCH of errors in all the chapters I posted. This time it'll be better, I promise.

Also! Since i technically finished this chapter yesterday, I may write another chapter (or two, depending how the first goes.) We're nearing the end of RWBY Vol.1, then we'll move on to Vol.2 and how NCST fits into it.

Thank you for reading, and I hope that you will enjoy the rest of NCST.


	7. Backstory Galore!

After waking up with maybe, half the amount of sleep needed, we showered and had an hour or so left before our first class. We decided to do some decorating of our dorm, something we should have done before we went to sleep if I'm going to be honest. Out of all of us, Clair was the easiest to decorate because all she had was her books. I had two to three posters that I wanted to put up, as well as a picture of my family. I gave the picture to my teammates so they can see who my family is.

"Your moms are very beautiful." Sapphire said with a very motherly smile.

"So are your sisters! Tell them to call me sometime so we can party!" Tina added to the comment, winking at me.

"You wouldn't like them when they steal the boys away from you." I jokingly told her.

"You know how much I love my boys." Tina said. "But I can make an exception for you."

I laughed at her statement, but then I thought about the future. I obviously got lucky with my team but with the other people that I meet, I probably won't be as lucky as I want to be. I never told them when I went into the whole story about how I knew I was gay, but I'm not completely out. My family doesn't know, (although you thought I would have told them seeing as I literally have two moms) I think being the only guy there just scared me to tell them. I also know that there's going to be plenty of people here who will have a different mindset and will probably try to hurt me. My smile faded from the joke.

"Hey… so I know that I told you guys that, but can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, we'll keep it a secret from the others." Sapphire said, sensing what I was going to say. "It's not up to us to make you come out to other people, it's up to you." The other two nodded at Sapphire's statement.

"Thank you." I said shyly. "Let's continue hanging up the rest of the room decorations."

Once we finished putting up Sapphire and Tina's decorations, we sat around a talked for a while. We must have lost track of time because we heard Weiss yell from the RWBY room,

"It's 8:55 you dunce!"

Our first class, which so happen to coincide with Team RWBY and Team JNPR's first class, was also in five minutes. I looked outside to see Team RWBY bolt from their rooms, followed by Team JNPR.

"We should probably follow them…" Tina stated.

"Clearly!" Sapphire said, getting ready to run. Clair put the book she was reading into her backpack as we all were getting ready to sprint. Clair looked confused for a moment.

"What are you guys doing?" She said, scaring all of us.

"OH MY GOD SHE SPEAKS!" Tina screamed.

"No time! We have to get to class." I said to them. Clair grabbed her flute and played a little tune, and I start to feel my legs fill with adrenaline. I watch Clair put the last schoolbook she needed into her bag and hoist it on her back. We open the door and started to run. I noticed how fast the landscape was going past us, but I was too focused on making sure that we weren't late to our first class. We caught up to Ruby and the rest of the pack and sped past them. All the sudden we were in class, sat down, and ready to learn. I looked to my right at Sapphire and Tina, who had the same look on their face as I assumed mine, and we all looked at Clair, who was sitting down with a book in hand and a notebook on her desk. She had a small smile on her face. I looked at my scroll to find the time. 8:56.

"Clair… What happened?' I asked her. She put her finger up to her mouth to shush me. Two minutes later Ruby and crew arrived. Ruby found a seat near me, sat down and frantically took her stuff out, the others on her team do the same. Ruby leaned backwards on her seat and looked at me.

"How were you guys running so fast?" She asked, a twinkle in her eye as she said that.

"Don't ask me, we don't even know how we ran so fast."

"Interesting." She said quickly and turned to Professor Port, who just started teaching. All class he was talking about what it means to be a huntsman/huntress, while adding little adlibs about his life. Ruby was keeping those that were bored entertained with her antics, but I could tell by looking at Weiss that Weiss was a little fed up with Ruby. When the professor asked who here demonstrated the traits of a true Huntsman/Huntress, Weiss immediately, and quite angrily, shot up and shouted that she possessed it.

"Then prove it." Professor Port said and gestured towards the cage in the room. Weiss went and changed into her combat wear and came back. With Myrtenaster in hand she gets into position. Team RWBY becomes a cheer squad for Weiss.

"Go Weiss!" Blake says, holding a small foam finger.

"YOU GO WEISS!" Yang screamed out.

"Kick its butt!" Ruby said in encouragement. Weiss turns on Ruby.

"Shut it Ruby, I'm trying to focus." She then turns back to the Professor, who was about to reveal what was in the cage. It was a Boarbatusk, a pretty feisty one too. He was hitting his tusks against the bars.

"That's a threatening beast, that's for sure." Tina said aloud. "I'm sure Weiss is gonna have her hands full."

"I'm sure Miss Schnee will be fine." Sapphire said. She had a coy smile on her face.

"If Sapphire is paying attention this must be good." I said loud enough only for my teammates to hear.

"It's not the fight that I'm paying attention to." Sapphire said. Weiss had started to fight the Grimm in front of her, and Ruby kept adding encouraging comments, almost coaching Weiss. That's when Weiss yelled at Ruby for telling her what to do. The Grimm took that moment to charge at Weiss, which Weiss tried to deflect with Myrtenaster, trapping it within the tusks of the Grimm. It then flung the sword away, leaving Weiss defenseless. Clair, after observing a while, frowned.

"What's wrong Clair?" I asked her. She shook her head and pointed back to the encounter, where Weiss had just defeated the Grimm. Sapphire let out a discontented sigh.

"Why is she so stubborn…" Sapphire murmured under her breath. She turned to Clair, who was looking at Sapphire now, still wearing the same frown from before. "I guess you know what I was paying attention to, huh?" Clair nodded her head. Clair still held her frown, but her eyebrows looked sad, liked someone had insulted her. Professor Port dismissed class and sent us to our next period. We all had time before our next class so the four of us went back to our dorm room. Once I closed our door to the hallway, Tina let out a groan.

"I didn't like the energy emanating from Weiss during that fight, it was sooooo negative." Tina said. She pulled out her scroll and started playing with it. "It was like she didn't…" Tina puts her scroll down, then looks at Sapphire. "You were looking at Weiss's and Ruby's little interaction weren't you." Sapphire nodded her head.

"Took you a while to notice why I was mad." She said with a smirk. She turned serious mode back on. "Miss Schnee feels like Ruby is an inadequate leader. I don't even think she thinks of Ruby as an equal." Sapphire sighs. "She told me this after the teams were announced. I just didn't think she would blow up this soon, it's only the first day."

"I guess she wanted to get this done immediately." I said, "Probably should have done a different way than she did, but it is technically effective." I drink a little bit of water. "What's going to happen now?" Sapphire shook her head.

"Only the world knows."

The rest of our classes pass through quickly, probably because of it being the first day. I went and took a nap after our last class, as it ended around 2:30 ish. When I awoke, the others were doing what they normally do. Clair was reading a book, the others on their scrolls either playing games or conducting business. I checked the time, 4:30. I looked to the others.

"If I didn't wake up now, I don't think I would've been able to sleep later." I said jokingly.

"You know Clair can help you with insomnia, right?" Sapphire said, causing Clair to blush. Her saying that reminded me of how I met Clair. "I mean, at least she helped me yesterday. I couldn't sleep at all after Initiation."

"How did you make all those Ursai fall asleep?" I asked, changing the subject. Clair's eyes widened, but then she produced her flute. "You learned a lullaby?" Clair nods her head. Tina, excited by this revelation, quickly ran up to Clair, which flustered her.

"What else do you know!" Tina yelled out, she's like a child… a very deadly child. Clair smiled shyly and shook her head. "Whaddya mean no?" Tina pouted. Clair then held up her hand and stretched her fingers out. She didn't do it completely, which was weird, but everyone does their own thing.

"We're playing a guessing game." Sapphire said, her tone was of someone that was tired, but I could tell she was also curious. "We at least know that she knows five songs, and we know of three."

"Yeah, Clair knows a Lullaby, a song that ups agility, and a song that can produce doubles." Clair puts her fingers down as I list the effects we've seen. "If I had to guess, I'm sure you have a song to up strength?" Clair wiggles the finger she used for agility.

"Those are the same? No wonder I felt like I could destroy a bunch of Grimm when we ran this morning." Tina said, giving a goofy smile. Sapphire's eyes narrowed a bit, before slamming the bottom of her fisted hand into the palm of her other hand.

"You can soothe people, making things more open to less violent actions." Clair puts another finger down, leaving only her pinky finger up. I looked at Sapphire and raised my brow. "It was one of the more obvious ones, I just didn't want to take the guess without knowing for sure that I wanted to answer that."

"So smart Sapphy! Ok, we're on the last song." Tina said, she puts her finger to her chin and starts thinking. "We already exhausted our list of options; I don't know what this other song would be." She lets out a small sigh. "Can you tell us Clair?" Clair shook her head, clearly having fun with her game. I raise my hand, like I was in class.

"Can we pick the game up at a later date?" Clair thinks for a moment, then nods her head. She went back to reading one of her books, clearly pleased with winning the game we had. We all spent time talking about random things, and before we knew it, nightfall had come. During a moment of silence, we heard a little scream come from the wall we shared with team RWBY.

"The walls here are incredibly thin." Tina said, with small disappointment written across her face. When she saw all of us giving the same look, she backpedaled hardcore. 'That isn't what I meant! You guys are so dirty." She starts to pout, before laughing a little bit. I laughed a little at Tina, who can't keep her composure. We all laugh quietly, until we heard a door close in the hallway. Sapphire stuck her head out the hallway, then turned around to us with a big smile.

"Miss Schnee seems to be reconciling with Ruby." She said excitedly. "I hope all goes well."

"I'll ask Ruby tomorrow, but this is very good to hear." I said to her. "By the way, why do you call Weiss, Miss Schnee?" I blurted, before I lost my train of thought.

"It's a force of habit, she still calls me Miss Alaster sometimes too. Our parents wanted us to treat each other with respect and politeness since we're peers. Weiss was able to drop it, but I haven't outgrown it yet." Sapphire goes to whip up some tea, "Would anyone like some?"

"I do!" Tina called out. Sapphire looked at Clair, who nodded her head yes.

"I'll take some, but I will warn you I am more of a flavored iced tea guy." I told her. It's half true, but I'll drink any kind of tea. I just want to see her reaction.

"Glad I'm not the only one who enjoys flavored teas." She said softly. "I enjoy blueberry the most. If I had to guess, I think you're more of a raspberry guy." Sapphire was showing a very maternal side to her which took all of us by surprise. I was caught speechless and couldn't think of a rebuttal or something witty to say, so I just nodded my head.

"Sapphy, I'm surprised by how much of a mom you are! It's sooooo cute!" Tina squealed. Sapphire laughed at what Tina said. She finished making the tea and poured the tea into teacups for us. She then placed the cups onto a tiny plate and handed us our tea one by one. She then placed her tea where she was sitting and sat down.

"Not a lot of people see this side of me. My mom fell deathly ill when I was young, and with dad solely focusing on the family business, it fell to me to be the one to take care of her. I was helping her for 6 months until one day, she did a 180 and had a full recovery. By then, I just got so used of taking care of people that it tends to pop out on the occasion, especially with those that I feel that I'll be connected to for a long time." She said with a big smile. "Other than Weiss, who is my friend by circumstance, and familiarity of our living situations. I only have you guys. Dad didn't allow me to be social."

I looked at Clair and Tina, who both were misty eyed by the story. I couldn't help myself getting misty-eyed too. I don't know what it is about this room, but we all have grown really close in a short amount of time. I guess a near death experience allows us to act this way since we are somewhat connected in some way.

"Dad told me though that I must keep an image in public." She said sadly. "So, I must ask you to keep this side of me a secret. Not even Weiss knows that I'm a huge softie." She took a sip of tea. "I'm not a pushover anyways, but dad doesn't want me to look like one either." We nodded our heads and continued sipping our tea, enjoying the rest of our night.


	8. The Stray

**(A/N: I did say that I was going to get another chapter done, and that's exactly what I did. Disclaimer: This Chapter is based of the Episode "The Stray" And uses many direct quotes from the Episode. I did split some of the quotes, so it wasn't one-sided who was speaking. Enjoy!)**

 _ **NCST Chapter 5**_

It's been a month or so since the first day of classes. Weiss and Ruby are better than ever now. Weiss is still cold, but she trusts Ruby to lead them, and that's good. Professor Goodwitch has started to train us in the art of combat, and she sometimes asks for volunteers to spar every now and then. We were preparing for the Vytal Festival, well specifically, it's tournament. The Vytal Festival was months away, but she wanted us to practice hard for it now, which I guess means she holds it to a high standard. I enjoy the spars though, it's great practice. Once class was over, my team and team RWBY decided to go out to the town Beacon was built in, Vale. We were going to walk around but we heard that some of the students that were participating in the tournament were already showing up, and that excited Sapphire and Weiss. They practically wanted to run to the docks once we got to the city.

"Guys… What's at the docks that is so important, that you guys are rushing towards." Yang asked. She was a bit annoyed since I think she wanted food.

"The people from Vacuo are coming today! I just wanted to give them a really friendly welcome." Weiss said, giving us a sly smile. Sapphire was wearing the same smile, which only meant that there was a hidden reason behind this.

"You just want to scope out the competition." Blake said bluntly, flustering the heiresses in front of us.

While we were walking towards the docks, we saw a dust shop that seemed to have been robbed. The weird thing was that it was all the dust that was gone, none of the Lien. The detectives there had deducted that the White Fang was involved.

"Any one with half of a brain could have figure that out. They're degenerates." Weiss said with contempt, Sapphire agreeing with her.

"They're misguided." Blake shot back at them, with both Clair and Tina backing her up. "Besides, we know that the White Fang tags the crimes they do. The motif is missing." Blake added. Tina produced pictures from past White Fang related crimes and sure enough, every single one of them had the symbol in it. Weiss and Sapphire quieted down.

"That sounds like the same experience I had before Beacon started." Ruby stated. "It was in the news on the airship before we landed."

"I remember seeing that report. You were involved in the robbery Ruby?" I asked.

"Right place, right time I guess." She nervously laughed off. "I did stop the robbery, so all is well that ends well right?" She looked sad for a moment. "I wasn't able to catch Roman sadly, so I guess he's out and about again."

"Maybe he's working with the White Fang." Sapphire throws out of the blue. "This doesn't seem like a one-man job."

"Yeah! Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." This caused Blake and Clair to make a disgusted face.

"That isn't necessarily true now isn't it?" Tina said matter-of-factly. She seems very adamant in defending the White Fang.

That's when a monkey Faunus runs past us, the crewmen around the docks were yelling at him. He apparently was a stowaway. While he ran past us, he looked towards us and I could have sworn I saw him wink, maybe my mind is playing tricks. Away he went, running the direction we just came from. Weiss and Sapphire quickly ran after him, prompting us to run after them. When we finally caught up to them, Weiss was laying on the floor.

"Sis, what happened?" Tina said casually once we caught up to them.

"Miss Schnee basically ran over this poor girl." Sapphire said, helping Weiss up first, before sticking her hand out to the girl who Weiss ran over. "Are you ok?"

"I am superb! Thanks for asking!" The girl said. Her hair was this Orange-Red color with a bow on the back of her head, and she had freckles on her face. Her dress was a gray color, leaning more on the white side of gray rather than the black side of gray, and she had light green running through her dress. She also wore black stockings, and what looked like a black and green undershirt under her dress. The girl got up from the ground and dusted herself off.

"Hello!" She stated. "My name is Penny Polendina, what's your names?" We all introduce ourselves to her, and with a big smile she said to us "It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

"Likewise!" Tina said, bouncing off the energy that Penny was producing. Weiss looks past Penny and frowned. The Faunus we were chasing had disappeared. Now disinterested in Penny, Weiss starts to walk back towards town.

"I guess that's our cue to leave, it was nice meeting you friend! Hopefully we see you around." Ruby stated, I shot finger guns at Penny, hoping she understood that I was returning the sentiment that Ruby gave her. We didn't really get that far from her because next thing we knew, she appeared right in Ruby and I's face.

"Did you guys just call me your friend?" Penny said with surprise.

"Uh, I did but I- "Ruby starts to say but was interrupted by Penny, who gave us a death grip of a hug.

"You guys are my friends! That makes me so happy!" She said. She lets us go, which allows Ruby and I to breath. Weiss butts into the moment.

"Guys, as much as I love this touching moment, we need to get back to the docks. I'm sure more people that are partaking in the tournament just arrived and we need to make sure we still have a chance." She said.

"Oh! You too are going to be in the tournament?" Penny stated. This perked Weiss's attention and she speeds to the front of the pack.

"If you're in the tournament… Do you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion I was chasing?" Weiss asked Penny, quite adamantly.

"Who?" Penny questioned.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Sapphire reiterated.

"Stop calling him that!" Clair said softly, causing all of us to whirl to face her. If Clair says anything, then you know something is up. Tina took a step forward towards Weiss.

"C'mon now, he's a person." Tina said. "Stop calling him all these nasty names, it isn't cute."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss said sarcastically. "Would you like me to stop calling this trashcan a trashcan? Or this lamppost a lamppost?" Blake rolls her eyes at Weiss, clearly showing she was upset at her behavior. "He _clearly_ broke the law; give him time he'll join up with those animals that are apart of the White Fang."

A mistake was made there, as Blake exploded, unable to contain her anger. "You're an ignorant little _brat_!" Blake and Clair walked away, towards the school. They were followed by Sapphire and Weiss, both of them being argumentative as ever with Blake and Clair.

"We should probably leave…" Tina said, her eyebrows were furrowed. I was also worried about the outcome that might happen here.

"Where are we going?" Penny questioned. We explained to her that we have to go home, and she said goodbye. Sapphire and Weiss spent all afternoon, eventually evening, arguing with Blake and Clair, although Blake was the main person talking. We all cramped ourselves into Team RWBY's room, which had bunk beds in it.

"I don't understand the problem here!" Sapphire stated.

"That _is_ the problem." Clair stated again. It was not fun watching Clair be mad, her eyes hardened. I coulda sworn I saw intent to maim in her eyes. Weiss stands up from her bed.

"The White Fang _hates_ humanity and seek to destroy it." Her eyes narrow at Clair and Blake, "The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil." She states confidently, Sapphire nods her head in agreement.

"There's no such thing as _pure_ evil! The White Fang hates humanity because of people like _you._ You all force the White Fang to take such drastic measures! You both are discriminatory!" Blake states very angerly. I don't like where this is going…

"We're victims!" Sapphire and Weiss say at the same time. This surprised Clair and Blake, and they stopped arguing for a moment. Sapphire allowed Weiss to speak, and she did after a deep breath.

""You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss walked over to the bookshelf near their window. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss angrily slammed her fist on the shelf, causing it to rattle a bit. Ruby, who felt bad for Weiss went to go comfort her, but she turned away.

"You both wanted to know why we despise the White Fang, right?" Sapphire said quietly, she grew visibly upset which was hard to watch. "It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers." She put a lot of emphasis on the insults.

"Well maybe we were tired of being pushed around!" Clair and Blake blurt out. A stunned silence fell upon the room as Clair and Blake realized what they said. Before we knew it, they bolted out the door immediately and without a single word, leaving the six of us stunned.

"What just happened?" I asked Yang. She shook her head, obviously as confused as me.

 **Clair's POV**

Blake and I ran across campus, until we found the Statue there. It was dark out, the only people that should be able to see us would be Faunus. They have natural sight in the dark. Once we were there, we looked at each other and while Blake removed her bow on her head, I played my flute, which altered my appearance. My tail, which is concealed using a song that I created, had reappeared and my short hair grew to reach my mid torso. I could always feel my changes and see them, but the others couldn't see it, not without listening to my song. Blake could see my tail now, but she already knew I was Faunus, same as I knew she was a Faunus. Before we could keep moving, we heard a voice behind us.

"I knew you both would look better without your obstructions." We turned around to see the Monkey Faunus. He gestured to us to follow him, and we did.

 **Noah's POV**

When we all awoke the next day, Clair wasn't in her bed. When we checked in with team RWBY, Blake wasn't there either. We resorted to look for them immediately. I hope we can find them; I'm worried about them.

 **(A/N: Surprised by the sudden shift in POV's? The main story might be told in Noah's POV. But when NCST splits themselves up away from him, it would only make sense for them to take control right? That being said, next chapter will be written in Clair's POV as she'll be our "main" character for the time being.)**


	9. Black and White

**NCST Chapter 6**

 **Clair's POV**

 **(Disclaimer: Many of the quotes here were taken from the Transcript of Episode 16 of Vol.1 of RWBY called "Black and White." Obviously, I don't own RWBY, but i thought I'd add this in.)**

Blake and I sat at a café with the Monkey Faunus, who's name was Sun Wukong. Me and Blake took a sip of our tea.

"So, you want to know more about us?" Blake said to Sun. Sun's eyes perk up.

"Finally, someone speaks! It's been nearly two days and all you both have given me is either small talk or weird looks." I couldn't help but look at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, like that."

Blake looks at me, scrunching her mouth like she was thinking. She turned back to Sun. "Sun… are you familiar with the White Fang?" Sun did a little pshaw motion.

"Every Faunus who they are, a bunch of radical maniacs that use force to get what they want." Sun said, he made some motions with his tail. I saw Blake's ears droop low, and I had to tell Sun what Blake was reluctant to.

"Well, we used to be a part of the White Fang." The news prompted Sun to spit out his drink, he gave us an incredulous look.

"You could say we were born into it; we grew up together fighting for the rights of Faunus everywhere. Even when it became radical, we fought because we believed it was right. The White Fang originally was meant to be a symbol of peace between Humans and Faunus. Obviously, we still aren't treated as equals, and that's what our protests were for. They were peaceful, but then leadership changed, and our protests became violent. We set fire to shops that refused Faunus, hijacked companies that used Faunus labor." Blake said, I picked up where she left off so she could have some of her tea.

"The worst part about it, was that it was working. Faunus finally was being treated like we were equals, but not out of respect. It was out of fear." I said. I took a sip of my tea. "Blake and I left the White Fang together; we didn't want to be a part of their violence anymore and instead decided to be Huntresses." Blake looked like she wanted to add something, so I let her speak.

"We're criminals hiding in plain sight. Clair uses her flute to conceal her features; whereas I use this bow on my head." Blake wiggles her ears, which on the outside just looks like wind blowing on her bow. Blake turns to me, "At least I can stop pretending that I don't know you." A shy smile appeared on her face. I nodded my head, I'm glad I wasn't the only one who was having a hard time there.

"So, have you told any of your friends this?" Sun asked us. I couldn't help but feel bad because we haven't. We finished our tea and walked through the city. "What's the plan now?"

"I don't think that the White Fang is behind these robberies, they never needed this much dust before." Blake said.

"Well, if you want to prove it, some workers at the docks were talking about this huge dust shipment coming from Atlas. Like, Schnee huge."

"Then that's where we're going tonight." Blake said determinedly. We walked towards the dock Sun was talking about, and once we got there we hid on top of a roof, waiting for nightfall. Sun went back to the city to grab food for us.

"You know he's going to steal the food, right?" I said to Blake.

"I know, but we have to eat at some point." She said, laughing quietly. "We need to figure out how we're going to tell the others." She added. She was smiling but I could tell she was nervous.

"Together." I told her. "We do it together."

The workers offloaded the dust containers and left. Night fell and Sun came back with some fruit. With all the fruit he had in his hand, I was right to assume he was going to steal food for us.

"What did I miss?" He said landing.

"Nothing, all they did was offload the dust containers." Blake told him.

"Cool, I stole some food for you guys." Sun said.

"Do you always steal food without a second thought?" Blake retorted quickly. I glared at him.

"Weren't you both a part of a cult?" I growled at him, causing Sun to jump, "Sorry, too soon."

A Bullhead appeared above us, looking for a spot to land. It pulled all our attention towards it. Once it landed, it released its ramp and a man in a metallic fanged mask came out of the Bullhead. I looked worriedly at Blake.

"Is that them?" Sun asked us. I nodded my head. "Did you think they weren't behind all these robberies?" Sun has added after confirming his question.

"No, I knew that they were. I just didn't want to be right." Blake said sadly. That's when we heard a voice commanding the White Fang members that both me and Blake didn't recognize. When we looked at the airship, the owner of the voice appeared. My body tenses up once I realize who the voice belongs too. It was Roman Torchwick, the crime lord. He's been behind the other dust robberies in the past.

"Something isn't right…" I start, Blake drew her sword and ran over to Roman. "The White Fang would never team up with a human, especially not someone like him." I follow Blake, who was hiding behind a container right next to Roman. Once I appeared next to her, she went up and put her sword to Roman's throat, holding him hostage. I stayed hidden, in case things went bad. Blake took her bow off.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Roman laughs at her statement.

"Didn't you get the memo kid? The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." Roman explained smugly.

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake threatened.

That's when more airships pulled in. There was so much turbulence in the air that wind was blowing everywhere.

"I wouldn't exactly call this a little operation." Roman said, as one of the airships was beginning to land. Blake was distracted, which gave Roman enough time to ready his weapon and fire it into the ground. Blake wasn't hurt, but she was a bit dazed. She ran towards the other containers while Roman fired shots at her. He destroyed cargo as he kept missing Blake, forcing Blake to hide behind a metal container.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…" Roman starts before he's interrupted. Sun throws a banana at Roman, before promptly landing on him. Another Bullhead opens, pouring White Fang members out from it. I used my flute and played my song of agility for Sun and me, Blake was too far for my flute's song to reach her, even with my semblance.

Sun started to kick the other White Fang around, eventually pulling out a collapsible red staff. Whacking the members around looked fun, but I didn't want to give my hiding spot up just yet. I switched my weapon, Harolina, from a flute to some throwing knives, throwing them with deadly accuracy to make sure that who I hit can't warn anyone else.

Roman fires a shot at Sun, and he deflects it, allowing Blake to cut-in and start an assault on Roman. Although Blake had the speed to deal with Roman, she didn't have the strength and, in the end, Roman beat her down. I finally appeared in front of Roman, who was surprised by a third person. I used Harolina, which was a flute again, and beat him back, then played the song that gave me doubles. I, along with Sun, overwhelmed Roman, pushing him back even further. That's when I see Roman fire his cane above us, where a crate was hanging. Sun and I jump out of the way, but Sun was on the side where Roman was, and Roman was ready to fire.

"Hey!" We heard a voice above us say.

That's when Ruby, Noah and Penny appeared from the rooftops near the city. I guess Roman firing his weapon and causing explosions alerted them.

"Little red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman said mockingly. I saw Ruby's head turn back, so I guess she was distracted. This gave Roman time to fire his weapon at Ruby, which was a spot-on hit. Roman laughs at Ruby's pain.

That's when Penny jumps from the rooftop, summoning swords from her back. She attacks with grace and power, eliminating a bunch of White Fang members in one hit or more. She was even able to use her swords to deflect the bullets from a Bullhead minigun. Two of Penny's swords shoot out behind her, taking root in the building she jumped from. Once she landed, she started to charge up an attack. Once she was finished, she fired a laser, completely severing two bullheads. When I looked to my right, I saw Roman in a Bullhead, fleeing. Penny managed to also take a Bullhead down that was about to leave with a dust container. It caused an explosion but what's new about that?

The police arrived on the scene, and we were all questioned about what happened. Once they knew we weren't the culprits, they allowed us to talk among one another. Weiss, Sapphire, Tina, and Yang appeared after a while. Tina runs over to me and gives me a hug, which surprised me.

"I'm so glad you're ok Clair." She said softly. Once she let me go, Blake and I got up and walked towards Weiss and Sapphire, who still hung back.

"We want you to know that we are no longer associated with the White Fang and-" Blake started to say before Weiss interrupted her.

"Stop! Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for the both of you? _Twelve_ hours. That means we've had twelve hours to think about this. And in those twelve hours we decided…" Weiss left off, allowing Sapphire to finish the statement.

"We don't care! You're not a part of the White Fang anymore, right?" I shook my head at what Sapphire said. She then added quickly to us. "Next time something this big comes up, you should talk to your teammates, and not someone who's on the outside." She looked at Sun, she didn't hold any malice, but it was obvious she didn't really trust him either. Weiss agreed with Sapphire's statement. Once Blake and I got confirmation from our other teammates, we nodded our heads to the heiresses.

"Both teams are back together! Alright!" Tina yelled. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait, Clair… You're a Faunus, right?" Ruby started to ask me. I nodded my head, but then I realized that the only people who could see the real me was Sun and Blake. I took Harolina out and played my original song. Once I was done, the others except for Sun, Blake, and Tina jumped at my sudden change.

"So that's how you conceal them." Tina said quietly. I'm pretty sure the only ones who heard her was me and Noah, so I didn't acknowledge her observation.

"Hey, has anyone seen Penny?" Ruby asked. We all shook our heads, no one saw where she went off too. "I hope she safe at least."

When we finally arrived at the dorm, I sat down at my chair and started to read a book, but I got distracted by Noah, who after much thought, finally just blurted out,

"Tina, did you know Clair was a Faunus?" I put my book down, there's no way she should have known.

"I guess it's my turn for story-time huh?" Tina laughed. "Alright friends gather round because this one… this one is a doozy."

Sapphire made a cup of tea for all of us, which had come customary whenever we had to talk about ourselves. Once we had our tea, Tina had our undivided attention.

"First off, does anyone know what my last name means? It's Parca for those that forget," Tina said. She looked at Noah, who, as she predicted, was trying to remember her last name. After a good laugh, Sapphire spoke up.

"If I'm not mistaken, isn't Parca Spanish for Grim Reaper… right?"

"Bingo!" Tina said excitedly. She then became deadly serious, which wasn't like her. "Our family has a hereditary semblance, like Weiss's glyphs, and it's related to the abilities of the Grim Reaper."

"So, you can sense and cause death?" Noah said to her.

"Not exactly," Tina said. She took a sip of tea before continuing her story. "I can sense death, but not actual death. We can sense when people are close to death. I don't know if it's so we can save them from their suffering or so we can end it, but it does come in handy sometime."

"That seems to be a very good asset to have." Sapphire said.

"But wait, there's more!" Tina said, like a commercial I've seen while using my scroll. "My family's semblance mutated when it got to me, so not only can I sense when people are about to die but…" She looks at me as she says the next part, "I can also tell someone's species, like if they're a Faunus or a Human. I knew from the moment that I met Clair and Blake that they were Faunus's, but they both were hiding it. I knew that when they were ready, they would tell us, so I left it alone."

"Thank you." I said quietly. Tina has been incredibly nice and selfless to/for me. "I'm extremely grateful you allowed me to do this on my own."

"No problem Clair-bear. Well, I guess Clair-Lion since you are a lion." Tina said with a huge smile. She then turned back to the others. "I can also use my semblance to alter my energy in battle, essentially making me into an assassin, but I don't want to use it unless I'm in a desperate situation. Luckily, I haven't gotten there yet and I hope to not get there soon." Tina takes her last sip of tea. "That's the end of my story. Now, I don't know about you, but it's bedtime. Goodnight everyone!"

Just like that, Tina was sound asleep. I wish I could sleep like she does. We all got ready for bed quietly, so we didn't disturb Tina. It wasn't until we all were lying in bed with the lights off that Noah called my name. I shuffled my body to look at him.

"Hey Clair."

"What?" A goofy grin goes across his face.

"We won the game."

 **(A/N: And with that, we ended Vol.1 of RWBY! We also got to learn a bit about Clair and Tina :]. Now as you all know, It's currently the holidays over in the states, and I work retail... which means I'm working my ass off. I know I've been updating this quite a fair bit, but it's break time till after this weekend. Starting either Sunday or Monday, I'll be back to posting again. As for now however, I hope you enjoy what I've written, and I can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store.)**


End file.
